


Sweetest

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will do the thing for the first time. Will has never done the thing before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkToby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/gifts).



> Written for mean-cannibals.tumblr.com because this cool potato has a thing for squirmy, virgin Will Graham and I wanted to write that for some reason that is unknown to me.
> 
> This is all consensual by the way Will says "stop" but what he really means is "stop I am going to die of pleasure that I do not recognise".

 

"My dear Will." Hannibal rolled his crotch against Will's a few times and had the younger man crying out. “You are incredibly sensitive.”

"Please!" Will panted. "Stop, I can't take it.” He shivered and tensed, pushing his ass back against Hannibal's bed sheets, trying to separate their bodies. "You're gonna make me!"

"I never thought hearing you beg like this would be so erotic." Hannibal smoothed one hand under Will's shirt, his skilled fingers caressing his damp skin.

"Please, I told you. It's so much."

"Ssssh, you are doing so well." Hannibal nipped at Will's jaw. "You're being so good for me, sweet boy.”

Hannibal's erection pressed against Will's through Will's trousers and his own. They had yet to even undress and already Will was pushing the edges of what his body could bare.

"Tell me how you feel." Hannibal purred as he licked a long wet stripe up Will's neck and bit down sharply.

"I feel like I'm on fire." Will panted. "I feel...exposed."

Hannibal stroked a stray curl from Will's face and saw him completely flushed, as though the sun had burned his cheeks and nose. His lips were wetted and pink from being bitten; the sight almost sent a shudder down Hannibal's spine. Oh what he would do...

"Oh, Will. I have so much to show you, so much to give." He slowly ground his own trapped cock against Will's and grunted.

"NNNnn!" Will's eyes rolled in his head, his damp hair held loosely in Hannibal's fingers. "Please let me. Let me. Let me. Let me." His hips bucked in time with the little mantra that fell from him.

"But William, you are going to make such a mess of yourself." He sniffed deeply just under Will’s ear. "I love to see you so ruined, begging for me, I have barely touched you and already you're damp in your little blue shorts, so ready to come undone."

"Let me, please, let me, Hannibal, touch me, please. I'll be good."

“Sssh, sshh.” Hannibal could hardly ignore such desperate pleas from such a beautiful creature. He started to grind down, stroking Will's hair and shushing him softly.

"I wonder how sweetly you'll beg when I fuck into you. When I open up your body with my own. When I take what you’ve promised me and give you back all I can give.” Their bodies moved together, Will gripped Hannibal’s back and shuddered. “Do not deny me my place inside you; I’ve watched so many occupy your mind. Let me be in your body, I’ve waited so long.”

The stimulation, coupled with the endless stream of whispered caresses forced Will through his climax. His face relaxed in bliss and contorted relief. He had held his breath as a means of resistance but the death rattle in his throat rose to a heralding cry of ecstasy as he unfolded in Hannibal's arms.

The unmistakable sent of release permeated the air around them. It thickened the atmosphere and Hannibal found he was proud to sense physical evidence of his victory.

"Naughty boy." Hannibal murmured, kissing Will gently on the lips.


End file.
